Aylesa Ebonhand
Aylesa II Ebonhand, more commonly called Ally, is the adoptive daughter of Rhorak Ebonhand and Malene Ebonhand, and the raised sister of Elsmira, Eydis, and Thomas. However, unknown to most, she is actually the great-granddaughter of Brydan II Ebonheart, making her the sole member of the Ebonheart family alive. Biography Early life :Born in secret to Myrcella II Penrose of the Summercoastian Empire, and Graham Ebonheart of the Ebonheart Family. Aylesa was named after her father's ancestor, Aylesa I Ebonheart. However, as Aylesa had been conceived in secret and her existence was unknown to both Ebonheart and Summercoast. While Myrcella intended to raise Aylesa in secret as a bastard child, she was killed by a gang of prostitutes who wanted revenge on Myrcella's brother, who had paid them for their services. With Myrcella's death, Graham gave up Aylesa to Malene Ebonhand and Rhorak Ebonhand, who raised Aylesa among their children. However, both Malene and Rhorak were unaware that Aylesa was an heir to both the Summercoast and Ebonheart Empires. Aylesa, and the Ebonhand children grew up believing one another as full biological siblings. Growing up :The same age as her adoptive brother, Thomas Ebonhand, Aylesa grew up good friends with him and subsequently Ellya Penrose and Lilija Ebonhand. She was present when her younger brother, Cade II Ebonhand, died, and grieved for him with the rest of her family. :In 2E 221, her nephew Cade III Ebonhand was born on Aylesa's birthday. :In 2E 222, she sneaked out with Lilija on her birthday to try and see a farmboy who Lilija had deemed "the perfect match" for Aylesa, but the two were caught by Lilija's father Cade I Ebonhand, who punished both of them. :When her niece, Haran Ebonhand was born, she took care of both her and Cade while Eydis and Mendel began to fight consistently. She also expressed desire to go out and do something with her life, but both Rhorak and Malene forbid it out of fear of losing another child. This angered Aylesa as Thomas, her brother, was allowed to begin leading small parts of the Ebonheartic army. Young adulthood :When she became 20, Thomas immediately allowed her to join the Ebonheart Army. Aylesa fought at the Battle of Jarren, where she helped lead a legion of Ebonheartic soldiers against the Emdynian forces. Appearance :Aylesa has curly, dark brown hair, it's length going down to her shoulders. She has blue eyes. She has pale skin, small breasts, slender arms, defined cheekbones, and stands at five feet and nine inches. Personality :Aylesa is caring, curious, and somewhat stubborn. She always does what she believes is the right thing to do, even if it means conflict with others. :Aylesa had loving relationships with all of her family members. She loved her sister Elsmira and was entirely tolerant of her homosexuality, and respected Eydis and on occasion sought her advice with boys and political matters. She was closer with her brother Thomas, and cousin Lilija due to their closer ages. She also loved her nephew and nieces, particularly her nephew Cade whom she deemed "cutely annoying", and held a strong bond with him as they shared the same birth date. She also held a good relationship with her parents, Rhorak and Malene, though she was closer to Malene due to Rhorak's own "explosive" personality. Aylesa also got along with her paternal grandmother, Jaeda Ebonhand, and viewed her as an important figure in the Ebonheart empire. Notes :As her great-grandfather was Brydan II Ebonheart, making her the only individual that is Brydan's descendant. Her mother the elder sibling to Aeryn III Penrose, Aylesa holds a strong claim to both the Summercoastian Empire and the Ebonheart Empire. Trivia *She was named after her ancestor and founder of the Ebonheartic Empire, Aylesa I Ebonheart. Ally's mother named her this as she believed she would "aspire to greatness, like her ances Category:Females Category:Ebonhand family Category:Ebonheart family Category:Main characters